User blog:RandomName40209/Helioptile's POKEMON apocalypse theory
Hello there... I know apocalypses are too dark for nintendo, but interesting theories, i'm making it a based off of the pokemon post-apocalypse theory: *Junuary 1, 2027 - I and scientists are working on next experminent, but however, These are very dangerous for me and scientists. so, I need to work with them. * Feburary 12, 2033 - First machine are tested succesfully after the failed tests, thus creating a controversy before the machines were created... * June 15, 2033 - real life animals were turned sapient and attacked people with any kind of powers. * April 2, 2035 - northern Japan had to be split off from it's southern half, as a nation-wide quarantine is enacted. Anarchy soon spreads through the infected regions. 15% of humans exposed to the disease are immune, no side effect. 84.9% are affected fatally by the disease, which causes cancerous-growths. 1% of those exposed are shown to succesfully mutate. The "Virus" is found to be a spreadable corruption of genetic material, which causes rapid mutation in infected individuals. all large animal life above ground is soon infected. and then i turned into a yellow replite pokemon otherwise known as'' Helioptile, '' *Junuary 2, 2040 - 99% of all animals in Japan are wiped out, ecosystems ruled entirely by infected individuals. * May 14, 2049 - Japanese Defense Force engages infected indivduals to preserve quarantine. Co-ordinated attacks by infected humans and animals are seen, High levels of intelligence confirmed. * February 13th - Remaing inhabitants of Japan have appeared, by outward observers, to have began adopting the infected into their religions. Part of this religion is a toal-weapons ban, and the banning of violence against infected individuals (This includes me). This is surprisingly effective at ceasing conflict with infected indiviuals. * April 2, 2055 - Infected seen to have spread to North America. Military prepardness results in a far more contained infected. Hundreds of thousands in the United states, Canada, and Mexico die. * march 11, 2061 - The United states army begins experimenting with the combat prowess of infected animals, who are shown to have a friendly connection to humans who treat them well, much like dogs.Inital tests exceed expectations. Later that same year, China, Russia, Vietnam, and North Korea react by signing the kommu pact, ensuring protection against the now utterly overpowered west which includes me as well. * July 2, 2063 - The kommu alliance declares war on the united states. infected used to great effect. * November 9, 2066 - war end. communist states dissolved, China and russia (and all of asia) are now under the jurisdiction of the NATO. * December 25th 2072 - The regions, now divided, that were once japan begin to open up to the outside world. Mostly through scientific trade off. * February 1, 2081 - Japanese scientists sneak into hevavily infected brazil. They recover the DNA of one of the individuals believed to be one of the first infected.Beliefs are that the infected are actually the next phase in evolution, and to find one of the originals would better help the understanding. There are many tried and failed cloing attempts, before a final experiment is successful. the result of this experiment, capable of self-induced energy-matter transference, is responsible for the deaths of dozen before I and other scientists could escape. * may 22, 2081 - Ash ketchum turns 10 years old and begins the journey of Pokemon world. Category:Blog posts